Portable electronic devices, such as personal electronic devices, personal data assistants, computers, MP3 players, music players, video players, smart phones, GPS receivers, telematic devices, cell phones, satellite phones, pagers, monitors, walkie-talkies, bar code readers, computers, as well as various hybrid devices that combine two or more of these functions, etc. are being very widely used, and are being deployed in industrial, as well as office environments. Portable electronic devices are being used in industrial environments for data collection, such as service information on an airplane, or for data delivery, such as maps for fire fighters and other emergency personnel. When portable electronic devices are deployed in such industrial applications, the data that is collected and displayed on the portable electronic device can be extremely valuable and can be life saving.
Industrial environments impose harsh conditions that typical portable electronic devices are not designed to accommodate. For example, damage can be done to the portable electronic device through rough handling and dropping. Further, industrial chemicals, grease, water, dirt, and grime may damage or destroy a functioning portable electronic device and inhibit the use of the portable electronic devices valuable data. It is common to hold the portable electronic devices inside a protective case for transport. However portable electronic devices are usually removed for use since most cases used for transport are not interactive.
Interactive cases are also useful for non-industrial applications to provide protection for portable electronic devices. For example, common retail users of portable electronic devices may also desire to have a more rugged case for use in various activities, such as fishing, kayaking, rafting, skiing, etc., where it is easy to damage sensitive portable electronic devices, and interactivity is desired without removing the portable electronic device from the protective case.